1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a method for improving cross-talk.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus is used to display visual information. Examples of the display apparatus are a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) device, an ElectroLuminescence Display (ELD) device, a Field Emission Display (FED) device, a Plasma Display Panel (PDP) device, a Thin Film Transistor-Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD) device, and a flexible display device.
Such a display device is used as a television (TV), a monitor of a computer, or a monitor of a laptop computer. Also, the display device is used as display units of various electronic devices, such as a display unit of a mobile terminal, a display unit of a refrigerator, and a display unit of a camera.
Recently, a display device capable of displaying three-dimensional (3D) images as well as two-dimensional (2D) images has been developed.
A general method of implementing 3D images is to use a viewer's binocular disparity.
A method of implementing 3D images using binocular disparity can be classified into a stereoscopic method and an autostereoscopic method.
The stereoscopic method requires a user to wear 3D glasses, such as polarizing glasses and LC shutter glasses.
The autostereoscopic method enables a user to view 3D images with naked eyes by using a lenticular lens, parallax barriers, parallax illumination, etc.
The autostereoscopic method is applied to a display for games, a home TV, a display for exhibition, etc.
In the autostereoscopic method, a method using parallax barriers is to implement 3D images by causing light scattered by patterns arranged at regular intervals in a light guide plate (LGP) to be transmitted through a display panel.